Owari No Seraph
by TheInfinityDragon
Summary: Daisuke solo vive para vengarse de aquellos vampiros que le arrebataron la única familia que le quedaba, solo la sed de venganza lo mantiene vivo. Pero su objetivo cambiará cuando se dé cuenta de que las cosas no sucedieron como creía, que dos de ellos están vivos, y que debe salvarlos de las criaturas que más detesta en el mundo. AU, ¡denle una oportunidad! (En adopción)


**Bueno, aquí otra vez ZeroUchiha con un nuevo fic. Esto no será un crossover (creo), sino una adaptación del anime Owari No Seraph con los personajes de Digimon, pero eso no quiere decir que será todo igual, es más, el principio y algunas escenas serán similares, pero en sí el desenlace de la historia será algo diferente. Para esta historia tengo planeado un TakeruXHikariXDaisuke, con una relación fraternal Daisuke-Takeru. No creo que aparezca algún personaje de Owari además del que se nombrará este primer capítulo.**

 **Cuando me refiero a adaptación, es decir que TODOS los personajes de Digimon aparecerán. Probablemente.**

 **Owari No Seraph no me pertenece, Digimon tampoco, cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión y como les gustaría que avance ya que esta historia estaba en mi cabeza hace un tiempo y, si les gusta, la seguiré.**

 **Sumary: Daisuke solo vive para vengarse de aquellos vampiros que le arrebataron la única familia que le quedaba, solo la sed de venganza lo mantiene vivo. Pero su objetivo cambiará cuando se dé cuenta de que las cosas no sucedieron como creía, que dos de ellos están vivos, y que debe salvarlos de las criaturas que más detesta en el mundo.**

 **Nos leemos abajo, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El fin de la humanidad.**

Todavía le son confusos varios de los sucesos que desencadenaron que se encontrara allí, con esas personas que ahora eran su única familia, no sabe cuáles fueron las razones para que eso sucediera, y por ahora no quiere saberlas. Los adultos empezaron a morir sin razón aparente y la ciudad se vio invadida por los vampiros, que rápidamente tomaron posesión de todo.

Él era un niño huérfano que vivía con otros niños, de su misma condición, en un orfanato. Desde que salieron, supieron que algo andaba mal y decidieron volver al lugar donde vivían, habían salido pero no recuerda a la perfección qué hacían afuera a esas horas de la noche. Recuerda haber pasado por el centro comercial _Taka-Amahara_ y haber visto como un hombre mayor moría de la misma manera que los demás, frente a sus pequeños ojos de niño de ocho años, dejándolo algo aturdido. Por suerte, Takeru, uno de los huérfanos que tenía su misma edad, lo llamó para sacarlo de su trance.

—¿Daisuke? ¡Vamos, date prisa!—si no recuerda mal, cargaba en su espalda al pequeño Kouji, un niño de solo cuatro años. Se aguantó las ganas de vomitar; incluso siendo ellos los mayores, seguían siendo unos niños a fin de cuentas.

Él se limitó a seguir a Takeru en su camino al orfanato Hyakuya.

— _Esto es una advertencia, a causa de unos estúpidos humanos, se ha esparcido un virus letal…desafortunadamente, la raza humana desaparecerá…_

Una voz comenzó a hacer eco en su cabeza, pero supuso al ver como Takeru parecía igual de alarmado que él que no estaba solo en su mente. Siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada de aquella edificación, deseando que sus amigos se encuentren bien. Subieron apresuradamente las escaleras, ingresando a la habitación donde solían dormir.

— ¡Takeru!—la voz asustada de Hikari los recibió, al igual que ellos también tenía ocho. Se encontraba de rodillas, al lado del inconsciente Director del orfanato y con una llorosa Izumi aferrada a ella con su osito de felpa bajo sus brazos.

— ¡Daisuke, cuida de todos!

El rubio se acercó al adulto, intentando reanimarlo, pero sin lograr que diera alguna señal de que siguiera con vida. Unos pasos provenientes de afuera del cuarto alertaron a Daisuke, que instintivamente se interpuso entre la puerta y los niños de forma protectora.

— _Sin embargo, sabemos que el virus no afecta a los niños menores de trece años…así pues, nosotros, la Unidad Directa del Tercer Progenitor, Krul Tepes, empezaremos la "protección" de los niños de este distrito._

Se concentró tanto en la puerta, que descuidó el ventanal, lugar por donde entró uno de esos vampiros. Sus ojos, inexpresivos y de un rojo carmesí, atemorizaron al castaño, haciéndolo caer sentado sobre el suelo, por lo que rápidamente se puso como escudo para los niños.

Sintió como Hikari se aferró a su brazo, temblando de miedo pero mostrándose fuerte ante los más pequeños, murmurándoles palabras tranquilizadoras con la intención de que mantuvieran la calma. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y Daisuke supo que estaban atrapados.

No fueron asesinados, en su lugar, los llevaron a un lugar llamado Sanguinem*. Los llevaron en camiones junto con otros niños que probablemente estaban en la misma situación que ellos, antes o ahora se habían quedado sin padres. Daisuke los observó a todos ellos, preguntándose qué sería de sus vidas a partir de ese momento.

Miró a Hikari, Izumi estaba dormida en sus brazos y ella parecía tararearle una melodía para que lo siguiera haciendo. Quiso sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo debido a lo terrible de la situación. Aunque había uno de los niños que lo hacía, Takeru.

Takuya se removió en sus brazos, entre sueños parecía tener una pesadilla. Daisuke solo se limitó a sacar la mirada de ese chico sonriente para tranquilizar al niño. Solo esperaba que no les hicieran nada.

* * *

Cuatro años después de eso, se convirtieron en ganado para los vampiros. Esas asquerosas criaturas le daban _"comida"_ y _"un lugar para vivir"_ a cambio de que ellos les _"donaran"_ su sangre, aunque decirle donación a eso era algo estúpido para él. No tenían forma de oponerse a hacerlo ya que de otra forma le sacarían la sangre a la fuerza. Y eso era peor.

El lugar donde vivían era realmente deplorable, pequeño y Daisuke juraría que alguien había muerto allí, pero como diría Takeru:

—Lo bueno es que estamos juntos…

Justo en ese momento acababa de salir de su donación semanal. Una vez a la semana debía de ir a aquel edificio, hacer fila como los demás y, llegado su momento, dar su nombre para que lo apuntaran e ingresara dentro, donde daría su sangre para consumo de esos podridos vampiros.

Luego de salir de allí, se había sentado a esperar a que Takeru saliera también. Ambos tenían el mismo día de donación por lo que fueron juntos, aunque él salió primero por lo que aguardaba la llegada del rubio. Y ahí estaba.

—¿No vas a tomarlo, Daisuke?—fue lo primero que salió de su boca al ver como él había tirado el líquido que le daban de beber siempre después de la donación. A diferencia suya, Takeru lo tomaba sin quejas.

—Ni siquiera sé qué es eso, Takeru, además, no voy a contentarlos en nada…suficiente tengo con darles mi sangre. —gruñó, apretando los puños y haciendo reír a su amigo. Incluso debían de vestir unos patéticos ropajes que los hacían ver más aun como ganado de vampiros.

El rubio hizo una mueca luego de terminar aquella bebida.

—Vamos. —iba a seguir los pasos del Takaishi cuando notó como este se detenía y parecía observar algo por encima de ellos. Y en efecto, bajando por los escalones, se aparecía la clase de vampiro que más odiaba, _un noble_.

—¡Hola, Takeru! ¿Cómo se encuentran tú y tu sangre?, espero que bien. —el noble se acercó a ellos, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos. Ese sujeto no le agradaba ni un poco, y eso que siquiera lo conocía, aunque Takeru parecía que sí.

En todo momento de la conversación, sintió nauseas por la cercanía del noble con el rubio y estuvo a punto de protestar cuando el chupasangre lo invitó a su mansión, pero Takeru lo detuvo, poniéndole una mano sobre su boca y llevándoselo de allí con prisa. Una vez que se alejaron, lo soltó sin rechistar.

—Takeru—lo llamó luego de unos segundos en silencio, sin saber muy bien si preguntárselo o no, pero tomó algo de valor y habló—… ¿Conoces a ese sujeto?

Takeru lo observó con el rostro levemente inclinado.

—¿Uh? Sí, Takato-sama me da todo lo que necesito si le ofrezco mi sangre—responde, aunque parece notar que eso no lo conforma—, puedo comer comida deliciosa. Para sobrevivir en un sitio como este debes usar la cabeza y ser inteligente.

Su rostro se tornó serio, rechazando rotundamente su comportamiento, y se acercó a Takeru con un solo objetivo en mente: golpearlo.

—¡Oh! ¿Daisuke?—lo escuchó quejarse luego del coscorrón y luego llamarlo, pero no se detuvo en su camino y siguió avanzando a pasos rápidos con destino al lugar que llamaba hogar.

Takeru no lo siguió, y supuso la razón, aunque no le dio importancia. Se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta de entrada, sin saber si entrar o no, conociendo de antemano que si llegaba solo preguntarían por el rubio, y sinceramente no tenía ánimos para responderles.

—Tonto Takeru, siempre sacrificándose por todos, ¿Quién se cree que es?—decidió que lo mejor era quedarse en la entrada, sentado en un escalón—. Es un idiota. No entiendo como a Hikari puede gustarle alguien así.

Pudo notar que comenzaba a oscurecer, pero no le dio importancia y siguió refunfuñando. No llegaba a comprender el comportamiento sumiso de Takeru con los vampiros, él los odiaba y su deseo era acabar con ellos. Aunque lo que más le molestaba del rubio era su insistencia en que eran una _familia_.

—Maldito idiota…yo no tengo algo así. Ya no.

La única familia que tuvo no fue la mejor, y eso podía jurarlo. Su recuerdo más nítido era el que ocasionó que se encontrara ligado a esos niños huérfanos. Todavía podía escuchar a su madre gritándole y diciéndole que era un demonio, a su padre queriéndole matar, y a su hermana mayor haciendo lo posible porque se mantuviera tranquilo.

—Jun…

— _Tranquilo, Daisuke-chan, tú quédate ahí, yo me encargo de papá. —le había dicho ella con serenidad, obsequiándole una enorme sonrisa mientras lo guiaba dentro de aquel armario. Él se encontraba demasiado asustado como para protestarle._

 _Su padre aporreaba, literalmente, la puerta de la habitación de Jun, exigiéndole que la abriera y se dejara de juegos. Pudo ver por el hueco de su escondite como su hermana abría la puerta, siendo atrapada casi al instante por su padre, quien blandía un cuchillo, y parecía buscar algo en la habitación. Más precisamente a él._

— _¿¡Donde esta!? ¡Respóndeme!—gritó, tomando del cuello del suéter amarillo a la pelirroja y alzándola varios centímetros sobre el suelo. Parecía estar asfixiándola._

— _Pa…pá…suel…ta…me…_

 _Intentó reprimir un sollozo, pero fue escuchado, al instante, Jun fue liberada de las manos de su padre. Su progenitor se acercó al armario donde se encontraba y lo abrió, viéndolo acurrucado en una esquina._

— _¡Eres el demonio!_

— _¡Papá, no!—cuando las manos del adulto iban a agarrarlo, Jun se interpuso y forcejeó con su padre. Ella giró el rostro, notando el aturdimiento que lo embargaba, le gritó—. ¡Daisuke-chan, huye, sal de aquí!_

 _Como un robot, solo se limitó a obedecerla en silencio, salió de su escondite y corrió con todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le dejaban. Se detuvo al salir de la habitación y escuchar como su padre le suplicaba a Jun que respondiera, dio un giro de 180° con rapidez, encontrándose con la aterradora imagen de Jun, su querida y amada hermana, siendo sostenida en un charco de sangre por el sujeto que segundos antes intentaba matarlo. En el forcejeo la había apuñalado en el pecho._

— _¡Jun, hija, por favor!—los ojos de su padre parecieron perdidos unos segundos, pero cuando se encontraron con los suyos, llenos de miedo, fueron invadidos por una furia que lo hizo retroceder instintivamente—. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto, tú la mataste!_

Luego de eso no recuerda con claridad qué sucedió, pero sabe que su madre se suicidó y su padre fue acribillado a balazos por la policía cuando intentó atacarlos. Y él fue llevado a aquel lugar donde conocería a aquellos niños, entre ellos Takeru y Hikari, que se autoproclamaban como su familia.

—Es estúpido. Cómo podemos ser familia, la única familia verdadera que tuve fue Jun…mis padres me odiaban e intentaron matarme incluso.

Por esa razón aún conservaba su apellido, Motomiya. Sentía que era lo único que lo unía a su fallecida hermana mayor.

De sorpresa, la puerta se abrió, cegándole la luz que salía de dentro cuando se giró a ver quién era el que había hecho eso. Pudo distinguir su silueta una vez que uso su mano como escudo contra el brillo, era Hikari.

—¿Daisuke?—pareció confundida de verlo allí, luego frunció el ceño, poniendo las manos en jarra—. ¿Hace cuánto estas sentado allí?

Los colores se le subieron a la cara.

—B-bueno y-yo… ¡A ti que te importa!—le gritó, de manera brusca, luego se giró para darle la espalda y observar el cielo con rostro serio.

No quería tratarla así, pero era su forma de reaccionar cuando se veía acorralado en ese tipo de situaciones. Pudo escuchar los pasos de la joven bajando los escalones hasta sentir como se sentaba a su lado, al igual que el resto, usaba esa ropa de ganado que tanto lo molestaba.

—¿Qué hacías aquí, Daisuke? ¿Por qué no estas con Takeru?—podía notar la mirada sonriente de la castaña sobre él, pero se negó a mirarla.

—No. No estoy con ese idiota.

—Oh, ¿Por qué estas enfadado?

—Cállate, no te me acerques. —y como si lo hubiese provocado, ella se acercó a él, quedando casi pegados.

—¿Por qué no? Todos somos una gran familia. —dignándose a verla, aunque con mala cara, se chocó con la sonrisa radiante de la Yagami. Aún no sabía la razón de ella para conservar el apellido de sus padres, y de momento, no le interesaba saberlo.

—No tengo una familia. —respondió de manera seca. Quizá si le hablaba de esa forma desistiera y se marchara.

—Sí la tienes—hizo un mohín, fingiendo enfado—; el director nos dijo que el orfanato Hyakuya somos todos una gran familia.

Volteó el rostro, fastidiado.

—Eso es estúpido.

Podía recordar el día que llegó a aquel orfanato, desde el momento en que puso un pie allí, Takeru se le presentó alegremente y con inesperada confianza lo nombró como miembro de su familia. No le agradó aquello, por lo que se lo aclaró rápidamente, aunque Takeru le restó importancia a su enojo y hasta el día de hoy seguía insistiendo en que lo eran.

—Bueno, vámonos—Hikari su puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano para que la imitara, pero la bajó al ver que la observaba confundido—. Todo el mundo te está esperando para cenar.

Al ver que no respondía, Hikari se giró en dirección a la puerta. Dio varios pasos hasta poder tomar el picaporte, entonces se giró hacia él.

—No tardes, ¿Sí?

Entró en el pequeño lugar donde vivían, perdiéndose de la vista de Daisuke, que solo resopló con resignación. No podía enojarse por mucho tiempo con ninguno de ellos, tarde o temprano terminaba dando por olvidado el tema que fuese, y suponía que esa vez no sería diferente.

Decidió que era momento de entrar, por lo que, a regañadientes, se puso de pie e ingresó por la misma puerta que la joven castaña había atravesado hace segundos. Al momento de entrar, fue recibido por un grupo de niños no mayores a los ocho años.

—¡Daisuke-nii!

—¡Llegaste, Daisuke-nii!

—¿Llegaste tarde, Daisuke-nii, dónde estabas?

Los niños también habían pertenecido al orfanato Hyakuya, por lo que veian en él una especie de hermano mayor. Daisuke no les negaba que lo llamen así, después de todo, Takeru, Hikari y él eran lo único que tenían.

—Takuya, Izumi, Juri—dudó un segundo sobre a cuál de los gemelos observaba—, Koichi y Kouji. Cálmense, no se amontonen todos sobre mí.

—Kouji y Koichi. —Hikari lo corrigió sin siquiera molestarse en girarse para comprobarlo. Ella se encontraba preparando la cena, aunque pudo distinguir que usaba ingredientes nunca antes vistos, al menos desde que estaban en la ciudad de los vampiros.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No los estás viendo. —estudiando más minuciosamente al par de niños, pudo notar que, en efecto, la castaña le había ganado.

—Siempre te confundes, realmente no sé porque se te hace tan difícil. —se volteó, sonriéndole con diversión.

—¡Adivina que vamos a comer hoy!—Izumi, abrazando a su osito de felpa, lo miraba con una alegría inmensa. Fue difícil para él no sonreírle.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué vamos a comer?

— ¡Hikari nos va a hacer curry! —todos los niños lo anunciaron con euforia, y rápidamente su rostro se clavó en la nuca de la niña más grande del grupo.

—¿Curry? ¿Cómo…?

—Takeru me compró todos los ingredientes, será realmente emocionante cocinar algo así. —Hikari parecía igual de feliz que los niños mientras preparaba el curry.

Y otra vez volvía a hacerlo; odiaba cuando aquel rubio asumía toda la responsabilidad sobre ellos. Seguramente había vendido su sangre a aquel noble, todo para obtener aquellos ingredientes.

Hikari les sirvió un plato a cada uno, incluido él. Todos parecían realmente alegres en la cena, probablemente por la emoción de comer un plato tan difícil de obtener como ese. Allí, en Sanguinem, todo era realmente difícil de conseguir debido a los precios, quizá alguien podía conseguir buenos productos si obtuviera un empleo como ayudante en las donaciones, pero ninguno de ellos tenía uno como para poder obtener todo tan fácil.

—Daisuke-nii, ¿No vas a comer?—le preguntó Juri, sentada a su lado.

Él no había probado bocado. Sentía que no podía, ni debía hacerlo.

—¿Saben? Hoy es como mi cumpleaños. —Takuya lo dijo sonriente.

—¡También es el mío!—retrucó Koichi.

—¡No es justo! ¡Entonces también es el mío!—se quejó Kouji.

—Bueno, entonces consideraré que hoy es el cumpleaños de todos.

—¡Hikari, eres la mejor!

No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla hablar. Hikari era como una madre para todos esos chiquillos, era como ella misma lo había dicho; Takeru era el padre, y él, el tío amargado. No se los diría nunca, pero comenzaba a aceptar que eran su familia.

—Debemos agradecerle a Takeru, ¿sí?

—Sí, ¡lo haremos!

Izumi entonces dirigió su atención hacia él.

—¿Dónde está Takeru-nii, Daisuke-nii?

—Sí, ¿Dónde fue Takeru-nii?—percatándose de ello, Kouji también se concentró en él.

Todas aquellas miradas, centradas sobre su persona, lo pusieron incomodo, haciéndole titubear sobre qué responderles. Fue una suerte que Takuya aprovechara la distracción de todos para robarle una cucharada al plato de Izumi, causando la queja de esta.

—¡Has comido de mi plato!

—¡Es mentira!

—¡Me comeré del tuyo!

* * *

Hikari envió a todos a dormir luego de que terminaran de cenar, dejándolo solo allí abajo. Él esperaba por la aparición del rubio, que durante la cena no dio señales de vida e incluso luego de un rato no lo había hecho, por esa razón, decidió que esperaría su llegada.

Y casi dos horas después llegó, algo cansado por, supuso Daisuke, haberle dado su sangre a aquel chupasangre. El Takaishi no se percató de su presencia hasta encender la luz, dando con él al momento de verlo sentado en la silla.

—¡Daisuke! Me has dado un susto de muerte. —lo observó sostenerse el pecho, todavía un poco exaltado. Cuando logró calmar su respiración, lo saludó.

—Ya.

—¿No me darás la bienvenida?

—No molestes—se cruzó de brazos, notando que parecía no dar cuenta de su enfado—. Y para que sepas, me comí tu parte.

—¡Oh, Daisuke!—lo vio hacer un mohín.

Apartó la vista, concentrándose en la madera algo deteriorada de la mesa.

—Es broma—comenzó a jugar con una servilleta que encontró—… ¿Qué tuviste que hacer para obtener ese curry?

Takeru se mantuvo de pie, observándolo detenidamente y con extrañeza. Por su parte, siguió concentrado en aquella estúpida servilleta, algo avergonzado por lo que iba a decir.

—La próxima vez venderemos mi sangre…

Oyó al rubio reír.

—Nadie va a querer tu sangre, con lo mal que sabe—antes de que pudiera protestarle, se retractó: —. Es broma, es broma. Y no te preocupes por es…

—¡Ya deja de llevar la carga tú solo!—esta vez, volteó a ver, enojado por su comportamiento.

Lo sorprendió su reacción. Lejos de responderle, Takeru había tomado camino en dirección a la pequeña cocina que tenía su hogar, y sirvió un poco de curry en dos platos, tendiéndole uno cuando se sentó frente a él.

—Comamos un poco, ¿Sí? Tal parece que no comiste tu parte, ¿Verdad?

El plato frente a él, esta vez, le pareció apetecible, aunque se negó a probarlo, otra vez. Su estómago gruñó, pero no le dio importancia.

—No quiero. —apartó el plato que tenía enfrente.

—No es una petición, Daisuke, es una orden. Comételo o ya verás.

Eso lo sacó de sus casillas, aunque no se dio cuenta que eso era lo que el Takaishi buscaba.

—¿¡Y tú quién te crees para darme ordenes!?

Haciendo una leve reverencia, el rubio sacó de sus ropas una pistola, que tendió frente a él: —Porque tienes que pelear contra los vampiros con esto. Tienes que estar fuerte cuando eso llegue, ¿no?

Por su parte, Daisuke solo pudo mantenerse inmóvil, estupefacto al ver el arma que veía. La tomó entre sus manos, estudiándola minuciosamente; no tenía idea de donde podría haber sacado algo así.

—Tú…

—Pero eso no es la gran cosa...—y entonces se percató de aquel pedazo de papel que su amigo tenía en las manos, mirándolo como si fuera su mayor tesoro. Y lo era.

—¡Un mapa de la ciudad!—exclamó, emocionado, el rubio—. Incluso se ve la salida.

—¿Te dio aquellas cosas el noble?—al instante en que las pronunció, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

—Comamos y te lo diré todo.

Ya mucho más interesado con aquello que le mostraba Takeru, atacó su plato, con la sola idea de descubrir todo lo que había hecho el chico para obtener esas cosas.

—Se las robé. Me costó encontrarlas porque la mansión de Takato es realmente enorme—Daisuke podía notar la emoción que lo inundaba por dentro—. Takeru Takaishi no es un tonto que le da su sangre a los vampiros gratis.

Se contuvo las ganas de reírse, ya que era lo que usualmente él pensaba de ese rubio. Lo había sorprendido, aunque lo simulaba bien, observándolo con seriedad mientras comían.

—De todas formas, eso termina hoy—alzó las cejas, interrogante—; huyamos de aquí, Daisuke. Todos nosotros.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle sobre lo loco y estúpido que era eso, ya que si bien odiaba a los vampiros y le encantaría acabar con ellos, sabía lo difícil que era eso. Escapar de ellos era casi igual de complicado que matarlos.

—No te preocupes, tengo todo planeado—Takeru se llevó una cucharada del curry a la boca, pero no se detuvo y siguió hablando—. ¡Déjaselo al genio Takaishi!

Iba a darle su aprobación, pero cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Pero, ¿qué hay con el virus que hay afuera?, dicen que solo hay muerte.

—Que solo afecta a los niños mayores de trece, nosotros tenemos doce. Pensemos en eso el año que nos queda—nunca había visto al rubio tan emocionado por algo—. Sí todos trabajamos juntos, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

—No lo sé, Takeru. Decidiéndolo todo tú solo…

Alguien bajando por las escaleras llamó su atención, una adormilada Hikari se les acercaba, restregándose el ojo con mirada somnolienta.

—Bienvenido, Takeru…—le sonrió, luego lo vio a los ojos—. Daisuke, ¿te comiste todo?

Daisuke se quedó observándola unos segundos.

Se imaginó a Hikari, a Takuya, a Juri, a Izumi y a los gemelos viviendo tranquilamente fuera de ese lugar, sin ningún temor, sin la obligación de darle su sangre a ningún vampiro, no viéndose obligados a comer lo que sea para sobrevivir. Lo vio todo, y supo que eso era lo que quería para su… _familia_.

Miró con absoluta determinación a Takeru.

—Está bien, hagámoslo.

—¡Bien!—se giró a la castaña—. Hikari, despierta a todos, nos vamos de aquí.

—¿Q-qué?

No se detuvo, Takeru se levantó de su asiento, tomando el mapa y algunas cosas que le parecieron necesarias. No supo que tenía en mente, pero fijó su vista en la castaña, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Hikari lo observó con sorpresa. Él no solía sonreír de seguido.

—Nos vamos de aquí, Hikari.

* * *

Takeru ojeaba el mapa cada cierto tiempo, cerciorándose que el camino que tomaban era el indicado para salir de allí. Habían salido desde hace unos minutos de la zona donde vivían ellos, silenciosamente y escabulléndose por los oscuros rincones de la ciudad de los vampiros.

Daisuke sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente, producto de la adrenalina que le generaba la situación. Era el último en la fila, por lo que podía ver y percatarse del nerviosismo de todos, aunque un brillo de esperanza lograba ver en los ojos de esos pequeños, esperanza implantada por Takeru.

Se acomodó la pistola que tenía en su cintura. Deseaba salir de allí sin tener que usarla, pero debía estar preparado llegada la ocasión, como dijo Takeru. De momento no se vería obligado a usarla; el único vampiro con el que se encontraron fue burlado por el Takaishi.

Luego de subir por unas escaleras, pudieron distinguir una elegante sala donde se podía ver una salida, y ese era su objetivo.

—Vamos bien, si llegamos hasta allí, saldremos de aquí—luego de revisar el mapa, Takeru le sonrió.

Se la devolvió, y siguieron avanzando. Podía notar como la ansiedad comenzaba a invadirlo con cada paso que daba hacia la salida, probablemente la misma que sentían Takeru y los demás.

—He estado esperándolos…ganado…

Una voz, entre malvada y burlona, hizo eco en sus oídos. Sus pasos se detuvieron, la ansiedad en su cuerpo fue reemplazada por un terror inimaginable.

Frente a ellos, el tal Takato, vestido con sus ropajes que lo caracterizaban como noble, se mantenía de pie, sonriéndoles alegremente y casi de manera amigable, aunque podía sentir el aura siniestra que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos buscaron los de su rubio compañero, pero pudo notar en ellos incredulidad y miedo.

Apretó los puños con ira, lentamente acercó su mano derecha a su cintura, en busca de su único medio de defensa.

—¡Me encanta cuando ponen esas caras de desesperanza!—viéndolo feliz por la desesperación que embargaba a sus amigos, sintió su sangre hervir—. Es por eso que nunca dejo de jugar este juego.

—¿Juego?—notó a Takeru, asustado y con el mapa temblando entre sus manos.

—¡Juri!

En un movimiento que no pudo percibir, el vampiro se había abierto paso entre ellos y había tomado entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña. Sintió una impotencia enorme al ver cómo, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, el vampiro hundía sus dientes en la piel de Juri.

—Ya se murió. —la soltó, importándole poco que haya muerto. Daisuke en ese momento no lo aguantó más.

—¡Maldito!

Uno. Dos. Tres disparos salieron con dirección al noble, pero ninguno dio en el blanco. Con una facilidad aterradora, Takato había esquivado las balas y se mantenía sonriente, a sus espaldas. Como si todo eso fuera un juego.

—Incluso tienen mi arma, ¿Cuánto más me robaste, Takeru-chan?—siquiera parecía recriminárselo, parecía divertirle—. Seré bueno con ustedes; ese mapa, es real, por lo que si siguen ese camino, podrán salir de aquí. Una vez fuera será más difícil para mí encontrarlos.

No lo pensó dos veces. Apuntó su arma al vampiro y observó con seriedad a los más pequeños y a Hikari.

—¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Rápido!—volvió a disparar, y eso pareció despertarlos de su aturdimiento. Hikari guio a los niños hacia la salida mientras distraía al vampiro, pero este volvió a esquivar las balas con la misma facilidad que antes y se lanzó sobre sus compañeros. Sobre su familia.

Takeru parecía una estatua de piedra a su lado.

Fueron segundos, pero realmente le parecieron horas. El noble acabó con ellos uno por uno, con sus propias manos siendo usadas como espadas, deleitándose con cada gota de sangre que era derramada de sus cuerpos, cayeron frente a sus ojos, sin que pueda hacer algo más que ser un simple espectador. Takuya, Izumi y los gemelos.

Hikari se quedó inmóvil al tener al vampiro frente a frente. Podía sentir la misma desesperación que probablemente sentía ella.

—Ese rostro…me encanta…

—¡Hikari, muévete!—intentó llamarla, pero su grito fue en vano.

Hikari, al igual que el resto, fue ejecutada. Un tajo le cortó la garganta, y cayó al suelo, inerte. En ese momento se derrumbó, quedando de rodillas y con la vista perdida en ningún lado, reprimió un sollozo.

Eso no podía estar pasando. No podía haber pasado.

—Daisuke—la voz del rubio lo despertó. No se dio cuenta cuando se le acercó y le extrajo la pistola de su poder, y menos cuando le dio la espalda con dirección al vampiro—…recuerda que somos una familia.

—¿Qué…?

No pudo preguntarle nada, Takeru salió disparado hacia el vampiro, pistola en mano, y rápidamente lo atacó. Obviamente no fue rival para el vampiro, pero logró tomarlo por sorpresa, esquivando un golpe del noble y disparándole, aunque la bala simplemente rozó su cara ya que la movió a un lado.

—¡Buen movi…!—no pudo seguir ya que Takeru volvió a intentar dispararle, pero esta vez, algo enojado por su descuido, le cercenó el brazo con el que sostenía el arma con facilidad para luego, con la misma mano, atravesarle el pecho.

—Dai…suke… ¡huye!

No iba a hacerle caso. Tomó el arma que había salido despedida de la mano amputada del Takeru y se acercó al rubio y al vampiro. Esta vez el tiro fue directo a la cabeza. Takato cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, aparentemente muerto.

Rápidamente, soltó el arma y se hincó de rodillas junto al herido muchacho, tomándolo entre sus brazos e intentando reanimarlo, aunque sinceramente veía pocas chances de que pueda mejorar; tenía el brazo derecho amputado y un enorme hoyo en el pecho. Las lágrimas habían empezado a salir desde que tuvo el arma en la mano.

—¡Takeru!—lo tenía cuidadosamente, intentando que no sufriera, pero eso era imposible.

—Debes irte…Daisuke. —gimoteó el chico. Podía notar lo difícil que le era articular palabras.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡No voy a dejarte!

—No debes dejar que muramos en vano.

—¡No! ¡Cierra la boca!

No le importó cuando su ropa se manchó de sangre por intentar cargar a su amigo, había algo más importante que hacer. Lo arrastró varios metros, pero a cada paso que daba, notaba como el charco de sangre debajo del rubio iba haciéndose más grande. Perdía mucha sangre.

—Justo ahora…que había conseguido una familia—no le importó que Takeru lo escuchara: lo había admitido y le daba igual. Pudo darse cuenta que un par de vampiros se aproximaban, subiendo por las escaleras que habían subido ellos mismos hace no mucho. Takeru también pareció notarlos—… ¡no te dejaré aquí!

—¡Date prisa y vete, idiota!—empujándolo, Takeru se lo suplicó entre lágrimas y sangre, dejándolo aturdido y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos, y Daisuke pudo comprender lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio. Le pedía que se fuera, que se marchara sin él ahora antes de que sea tarde. Y así lo hizo.

Se giró sobre sus talones y, sin mirar atrás, corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida con dirección a la salida. No se detuvo ni un momento, subió las escaleras con prisa y rápidamente dejó aquel lugar que lo atormentaría de por vida, eso podía jurarlo.

—¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad!—gritaba, suplicando y rogando por perdón, no estaba seguro de a quién ni por qué, pero lo hacía.

Sus pies siguieron moviéndose hasta sacarlo por fin de aquel lugar, dueño de su tormento por cuatro largos años. Al momento de encontrarse con los restos de la civilización, se vio avasallado por las inmensas edificaciones en ruinas que alcanzaba a ver, lo que antes era una ciudad ahora parecía un lugar desierto; parecía un escenario post-apocalíptico, que nunca se imaginó ver. Ignoró la nieve a su alrededor y se derrumbó sobre ella, gimoteando como un niño pequeño.

—Lo siento…

El crujir de una rama detrás de él lo alertó. Se puso de pie con rapidez, deseando que solo sea un animal salvaje, aunque no recordaba cómo eran, pero se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

—Justo como dijo la profecía; uno de los sujetos de prueba de los laboratorios Hyakuya apareció. —un hombre adulto, acompañado por otras dos mujeres, se le acercaron lentamente, como si supieran que podía reaccionar de mala manera si hacían un movimiento raro. Sus vestimentas lo extrañaron, pero eso solo quería decir que no eran vampiros; había visto a muchos de ellos y ninguno vestía así—. Pequeño, te vamos a utilizar para acabar con los vampiros…

Y no le importó nada más, aun con los ojos llorosos, se acercó a aquel extraño y se aferró a su cintura, causando que se cayera al suelo con él encima. No tenía pensado soltarse después de lo que había presenciado.

—Adelante…háganme lo que quieran…mientras pueda exterminar a los vampiros…

* * *

 ***Sanguinem: Es el nombre de la Ciudad de los Vampiros.**

 **Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Si quieren que lo continúe, dejen reviews!**

 **Cualquier duda o consejo que tengan será bienvenido, y también se aceptan críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas.**

 **PD: La imagen del fic la encontré en internet.**

 **Adiós!**


End file.
